


Dependency

by heckles (helterskelter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Tony, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Forced infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Suppositories, Wetting (Mentioned), messing, non-consensual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helterskelter/pseuds/heckles
Summary: “Daddy's not mad, sweetheart, all this change can be hard on babies bodies. We're going to help you go potty.”Tony didn't like the sound of that, hell, he barely liked the sound of 'potty' even as his belly ached for relief from the days of being backed up from the combination of stubbornness – he refused to use the diaper his former comrade turned captor had forced him into – and the sickening start of caffeine withdrawal. It had started off as simple defiance, refusing to let Rogers see him humiliate himself like that...





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a rumination about the symptoms of caffeine withdrawal in an age play setting, and now we're here: A sort of tribute to SailorChibi's evil!Steve verse. Takes place after CACW, or wherever you like. Not Beta'd, any mistakes are completely my own. Enjoy ~

“Daddy's not mad, sweetheart, all this change can be hard on babies bodies. We're going to help you go potty.” 

Tony didn't like the sound of that, hell, he barely liked the sound of 'potty' even as his belly ached for relief from the days of being backed up from the combination of stubbornness – he refused to use the diaper his former comrade turned captor had forced him into – and the sickening start of caffeine withdrawal. It had started off as simple defiance, refusing to let Rogers see him humiliate himself like that, even if it had only taken a few hours for his bladder to give up the fight when this arrangement had started. Now, however, it seemed as though his body had taken the choice out of his hands yet again – it was more than he wouldn't go, he _couldn't_. Years of caffeine dependency had made his body reliant upon the diuretic effect of coffee, being deprived of it now meant everything had come to a halt, access to an acceptable toilet or no. That was something he never got used to – _been held hostage enough times, should be old hat by now, Stark._ \- the way once the adrenaline of capture was wrung dry his body started to turn on itself. That was the thing, though. Most jailers could at least be relied upon to give his adrenal glands a kickstart with each new round of torture and interrogation, sometimes they'd even mix it up and torture without the interrogation just for kicks, topping up his system on that flood of survival juice. Not Cap. No, Cap seemed hellbent on taking him apart piece by piece without that flood of fight or flight to stop him experiencing every moment of this....whatever this was. 

Chill air hit his privates as the diaper was peeled away, still dry – _thank god for small mercies_ \- , and he found himself securely held in place when he tried to jerk away in both surprise and protest at the slippery press of lube against his hole. 

'Shh, I know it's cold, baby. Daddy should've warned you, huh? Just going to give you a little medicine, sweetpea, hold still -' A small, bullet-like object breached his now slick passage and he clenched against the intrusion. A suppository. Like hell that was staying there. His intent must have shown on his face as he bore down to force it out, as the blond was quick to issue a warning, “ Hey – no, Tony – if you push that ou-”

A disappointed sigh as the suppository landed in the soft diaper beneath his hips, “ That was _very_ naughty, young man.” Tony's heart hammered at the small victory – _Bite me, big guy._ \- before plummeting to the pit of his stomach as the other simply picked the small capsule up again, pressing it back into his tight entrance and sinking a long digit in up to the knuckle to push the bullet deeper, drawing a surprised whine from the gagged brunette. Tony blinked away hot tears as the finger slid from his slick passage, only to clench his jaw with a low whimper as it was reinserted with another suppository. The engineer drew in a ragged breath through his nose, teeth digging into the soft rubber teat of the pacifier as he waited for the intrusive finger to withdraw. A warm hand settled on his tummy instead, breaking his concentration enough to force him to open his eyes, blinking away the moisture that had collected around his lashes to read the firm and ever so slightly disappointed expression on the supersoldier's face, “I gave you a chance to do this like a good boy, Tony, but if we have to do it this way, we will. Looks like Daddy's just going to have to keep a finger in that naughty tush until his baby boy's absorbed all his medicine.' 

Panic flooded Tony's chest at the same time an embarrassed flush painted his features – _NO, no, no no no. Not happening_ – He shook his head violently at the blond, struggling futilely to move away, every movement making him regrettably more aware of the finger in his bottom -

“It's either Daddy's finger or a plug and a red bottom, Tony.” The stern words sank like a rock in the brunette's stomach. He'd already been on the receiving end of a few of Steve's motivating swats..And as humiliating as having a slick finger holding the suppository in his rear was, he knew Steve would have to remove it soon, whereas the prospect of stretching around a plug, not knowing how long Steve would decide to leave it in... _Choose your battles, Stark._ He stilled, swallowing thickly as his mind raced to find an escape, knowing there wasn't an out this time. 

He whined softly, squirming as he felt the pills begin to melt against the heat of his body, only to be gently shushed as that immovable hand pressed down on his middle, “Shh, I know, sweetheart, just relax. It'll all be over soon and Daddy's constipated little boy is going to feel a whole lot better.” 

Soothing words and soft pats filled the minutes as he felt his tummy roil and protest with the increasingly urgent need to relieve himself, seconds stretching on as he could only wait for the suppositories to dissolve. There was no tuning out the unhappy gurgle of his bowels, the warm hand pinning him, the steady digit lodged firmly in his behind. Trapped fighting against the inevitable humiliation of soiling himself. 

An embarrassingly tiny whimper escaped him as the digit finally slipped from his rump, clenching tightly as he fought to keep himself from _going_ despite the way his gut clenched and churned. Hands hooked under his knees to resituate his bottom on the padded nappy , holding him in place as the urge to empty his bowels only increased with burning urgency as his knees were held level with his churning tummy – Daddy – no, Steve gently forcing him into a pseudo-squat and denying him the option of stretching his legs out to clench. For the first time in his life, Tony wished he'd had anything, even the diaper to cover him. But Steve wasn't covering him. He was just holding him, legs parted, waiting for him to 'go potty', but there was no potty either, only the soft diaper beneath him and he couldn't – but his body wouldn't give him much of a choice any longer. 

'There we go...that's it, Tony. Just let go, baby boy, Daddy's got you – that's right. '

He shook his head against the words of encouragement, even as his body started to give in to the urge to relax. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it would have been easier if Steve had mocked him, spat cruel words and affirmed how humiliating this was. Tony had heard those words his whole life, had learned how to let them slip off that iron facade he had built around his heart, at least until he was alone. _Starks are made of iron._ Some small part would have laughed at that, even now. Dear old dad would be turning over in his grave at the sight. Tony wasn't sure which would have mortified the old man more – his son messing himself in front of Captain America or his son crying in front of him. _Just let go. Good boy. Daddy's got you._ Tony knew the danger of those words as they burrowed into his heart, that soft, needy part of him that wanted someone else to catch him, to tell him he didn't have to be strong for a few moments. A few moments was all Tony had ever asked for, knew no one would stay beyond that, knew even this...even Steve's (false?) kind words couldn't last forever and...Tony would never admit that there would be some tiny part of him that missed the illusion of being cared for, even at this price. Tears streamed warm and ashamed over his cheeks as he turned away, shaking his head to push the thoughts from his mind, eyes clamped tightly shut as though he could hide from the soft, comforting words, the encouraging way the blond's thumb smoothed along the underside of his knee as he emptied his bowels in front of the other until there was nothing left in his cramping belly to give. 

'Good job, sweetie. Daddy's so, so proud of you, baby.' Tony's arms wrapped tighter about himself in their restraints – an oversized long sleeve t-shirt, sleeves long enough to cover his hands and be pinned to the back of the shirt, holding him in a soft but restrictive embrace– his mind too wrung out on a cocktail of embarrassment and exertion to tell if there was any trace of mockery in that voice. 'I know that was hard, you were such a good boy, Tony.'

He could only squirm and sniffle as the wet wipe cleaned the mess from between his cheeks, face flush with humiliation and stained with tears and snot. Leg jerking weakly against the grip on his thigh as the cold sterile cloth brushed against his entrance followed by the smear of diaper cream that was just as thoroughly applied to his thighs and behind his penis. Dull shame flooded his chest further at the gentle chuckle and commentary from the larger man, 'Daddy's fussy boy, huh? We can't have you getting a rash though, sweetpea.' 

Exhaustion, Tony's old friend, soon drove out the embarrassment, settling heavily over his aching chest and blunted his senses. The brunette blearily surveyed the nursery walls, mind hazy and throat sore from crying. The moisture from his cheeks had slipped under the pacifier gag and he sucked absently at the rubber teat, the gentle pressure enough to make his eyes start to feel heavy, fog settling further over his quieted mind. Tony couldn't even bring himself to flinch as a new diaper was pulled up between his thighs and fastened, warm and secure, mirroring the steady feeling of Daddy's – _no, Steve's_ \- broad hand on his belly, rubbing softly, grounding him in the soothing motion. 

'That's right, darling...all better now. Nothing to be embarrassed about. ' Tony flinched from the soft brush of calloused fingers wiping away his tears, small whine disturbing the heaviness of his mind, too raw for the gentle gesture, too tired to care that the fussy gesture would likely earn him a consequence. Instead, however, he found himself easily lifted into the other's arms, one hand supporting his bottom, the other cupping the back of his neck to soothingly trace the vertebrae with a thumb. A warm kiss was placed to his hair, the sensation sinking to the pit of his stomach and causing the knot in his throat to tighten. Fresh tears slipped free as the blond began to gently bounce him, patting his bottom every so often, voice soft and adoring, ' Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. Daddy's got you, Tony. Daddy's going to take care of his sweet boy from now on. ' 

Tony tried to ignore the way his stomach clenched at the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://nogoodtoyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
